Being a Malfoy in Hufflepuff
by kaca9002
Summary: Growing up as a Malfoy was hard for Scorpius. It got even harder when he was sorted into Hufflepuff. When he now starts his sixth year at Hogwarts out of the closet, life will be tougher than ever. Scorpius M./Albus P.
1. Prologue

_Hi! This is my first fanfiction. __I haven't wanted to publish anything earlier since English isn't my native language. Then I came up with this story, and I just had to write it. Please enjoy! - Cicci_

**Prologue**_  
><em>

The platform was foggy and packed with wizards and witches that day. Their owls where hooting impatiently in cages. Mothers and fathers were kissing their children goodbye while their younger brothers and sisters were crying because they could not travel with their siblings. Even though all this commotion was going on and his parents seemed extremely bothered, Scorpius Malfoy was completely lost in his own little world. He had always dreamt about this day and now when he was finally standing in front of the big scarlet locomotive, smoke rising out from its chimney, he could not believe it was finally here. Goosebumps were going up his arms and he could not tell if it was because of the autumn shill or the excitement of it all. He got out of his dreamlike state when he caught his father nodding towards a group of people further down the platform. Scorpius got up on his toes to be able to identify the group easier. First when he spotted a black haired man with round glasses did he realise who they were, and his heart pounded hard in his chest. That was him!

Growing up in the Malfoy family had not been easy for Scorpius. It was well known in the wizarding world that the Malfoys had been Death Eaters during the second war, and they only got away because they switched sides at the last minute. Scorpius had hated his family name since he had learned how to read. It was not until then that he had found out the truth about his family. His father or grandfather had never told him about the Dark Lord or what he had tried to do, and he was never told that they both had tried to help. What Scorpius knew, he had read in books and newspapers. Like the rest of the wizarding world he had learned about the famous Harry Potter, and unlike his family, Scorpius idolised him. Draco Malfoy had not been happy when he one day walked into the library to find his son reading eagerly an article about the latest achievements of a certain Potter. Because of this it was no surprise to Scorpius when his father sent him an angry look.

"Scorpius! Stop playing around and get on the train." His father lifted his trunk up on to the train and it landed with a big thud. His mother lent down and gave him a light kiss on his left cheek.

"Have a good year. We will see you at Christmas." Scorpius doubted that. If what he knew about Hogwarts was true. He would never want to leave, ever. His father gave him a pat on his shoulder and a stern look.

"Send us a letter as soon as you can, to tell us how the sorting went." He knew what his father really meant with that statement. 'You better be in Slytherin.' This frightened Scorpius more than anything else. Every known Malfoy had been in Slytherin, but he just knew he did not belong there. His father gave him a light shove towards the train and with a heavy sight Scorpius climbed up on the train. He gave his parents a half-hearted wave and started to drag his trunk into an empty compartment. It took him a while since the trunk probably weighed more than him. When he had finally put the trunk in its place the train started to move, and he almost fell into his seat because of the jerk. He had not been seated long before he suddenly heard a high voice travelling down the train towards his compartment.

"Why do we always have to be the last people to arrive everywhere? There won't be any seats left!"

"Don't be stupid Rosie! Of course there will be seats left. They wouldn't let us stand the whole way." Suddenly the door to Scorpius compartment flew open and a boy his own age, with messy black hair and bright green eyes stood in front of him.

"Oh, sorry. Is it okay if we sit with you?" The boy gave him a small friendly smile and all Scorpius could do in response was nod shyly. He knew that the boy must be one of Harry Potter's sons, and suddenly he got extremely nerves. The boy simply pulled in his trunk and sat down right across from Scorpius. Two girls had entered behind Potter and they were both looking at him. One of the girls was, just as him already dressed in her school robes. She had bushy red hair and her brown eyes were studying him suspiciously. The second girl had the same red colour to her hair as the first, but it was much straighter and put in a high ponytail. She was looking at him with interest in her eyes, and as she sat down she spoke.

"Are you Scorpius Malfoy?" He first felt like just nodding again but did not want to come across as a complete loser, so he opened his mouth instead.

"Yeah, I am." His voice almost came out as a whisper and he wished he could just sink through the compartment floor. The girl just smiled friendly at him and introduced herself.

"My name is Lucy Weasley and these are my cousins Rose and Albus." The girl gave him, if possible an even bigger smile.

"Nice to meet you." Albus had spoken again and Scorpius felt brave enough to answer.

"Same here" He did not believe he would be able to say much more, so in an attempt to get away from the growing conversation he opened his copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' that he had pulled out of his trunk earlier.

"Do you think you will be sorted into Slytherin? I will probably end up in Gryffindor. All Weasleys do." Scorpius was taken aback by the question. This girl seemed extremely forward.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin." He murmured quietly behind his book and he could feel all three of them staring at him through the book.

"I'm sure you won't have to be." He looked up when he realized that it was Rose who had finally spoken to him. He gave her a grateful smile and dug his head into the book again. The cousins did not bother him for the rest of the train ride. They were soon caught up in their own conversation and he was glad to be left alone. Scorpius only dared to look up from his book when the lady with the food trolley showed up. He needed to buy something to eat or he was afraid that he would die from starvation. When the train eventually arrived in Hogsmeade it was dark outside and rain was pouring down heavily. A giant man greeted them on the platform with a loud yelling.

"First years this way, please! Don't be shy! We are going on the boats." It was a wet ride over the lake, but Scorpius had soon forgotten about the rain when he saw the silhouette of the castle.

"Isn't it amazing? I've read all about it in 'Hogwarts, A History'." He had not realized that Rose Weasley was sitting next to him until now, but he smiled at her.

"Yeah, better than I ever could have imagined." He sighted and she gave him a warm smile, but did not say anything more. Scorpius soon found himself on a small dock under the castle. The giant man gathered everyone around a big castle door and he knocked three times with his big fist. A man with a round face and kind eyes was suddenly standing in front of them. The giant man spoke happily to him.

"Hello Neville! Got the first years ready."

"Excellent Hagrid! Everyone is ready in the hall, so we can start immediately." With these words he turned towards the scared new students.

"Hello! I'm professor Longbottom. Welcome to Hogwarts! Please form a line so we can enter the Great Hall and begin your sorting ceremony." The first years slowly did as they were told, and professor Longbottom and the giant led them down a corridor and in to a huge hall. The hall was even more magical than he had expected. There were four long tables laid with beautiful golden plates and packed with older students. They were led alongside the tables towards an even grander table where the teachers sat smiling at them. Professor Longbottom made them stand right in front of the teachers table so that everyone in the hall could see them. Scorpius started to shake with nerves. The giant all of a sudden placed a small stool in front of them, he then put a tattered old hat on it before he sat down with rest of the staff. To Scorpius' amazement the hat started to sing. He realized that he was not the only student surprised by this, as the rest of the first years gaped as much as he did during the song. The song ended, the older students and the staff applauded, and then the sorting started. Scorpius was feeling quite all right until professor Longbottom started to call out names beginning with an l, and then suddenly it was his turn.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" His legs felt like jelly when he walked up to the stool. Soon after he sat down professor Longbottom placed the hat on Scorpius' head, and he could hear a voice inside his head.

"Ah, a Malfoy! Interesting one, you don't seem very keen on being in Slytherin. Maybe I should put you somewhere else." Scorpius was so scared that all he could do was hold his breath and wait for his fate, and then out of the blue:

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Fear and relief fell over him all at once. He did not have to be in Slytherin, but what would his family say? The rest of the hall seemed as chocked as he was, and even his own house almost forgot to applaud him when he went to sit down at their table. There were whispers all around him and he was sure he could hear someone say:

"Shouldn't he be in Slytherin?" The rest of the sorting ceremony went in kind of a blur for Scorpius. He vaguely remembered that Potter and the Weasleys were all put into "GRYFFINDOR!" and that when the ceremony finally was over; food appeared in front of him.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" He looked up to see where the happy voice came from, and found a girl with dark hair smiling at him from across the table.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Are you kidding? The candy we got on the train was hardly enough." She kept smiling at him, so Scorpius felt like he had no other chose than to eat a little bite of the chicken in front of him.

"My name is Abbey." She was still smiling at him.

"I'm Scorpius"

"Nice to meet you! I'm what they call 'muggle-born' so this is all new to me." She smiled even bigger if possible and he could not help but smile back.

"I'm not." He said. "Both my parents are wizards."

"Great! Then you can teach me everything about this world." It was not a question, it was a demand. Scorpius did not mind.

"Only if you tell me about the muggle-world." He answered. Maybe being in Hufflepuff would not be so bad.

"What do you wanna know?" She asked, and like that Scorpius had made a friend. They spent all dinner talking, and it was not until they parted ways in Hufflepuffs common room to go to their separate dorms that they stopped. He fell asleep quite fast that night, and first in the morning did he remember that he would have to write to his father and tell him he was in Hufflepuff.


	2. The Incident

_Hi! Thanks for reading. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. - Cicci_

**The Incident**

Five years had gone by since that first ride to Hogwarts and much had changed in Scorpius life since then. As he had known, his father was not very happy when he got the news that his son had become a Hufflepuff. According to Draco it was even worse than being in Gryffindor. The first summer back his father had simply ignored him, while his mother desperately tried to get them to talk to each other. The summer after Scorpius second year it seemed like Draco had decided to forget that his son was not in Slytherin. His father invited all kinds of pure-blood families into their home in an attempt to get him some "pure" friends. Scorpius had of course not fallen for it and tried his best to hide in his room while the guests were in the house. This summer everything had changed again, after a big dinner party his parents had held for these so called "pure" friends. That evening everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong. He had spent the rest of the summer locked up in his room, longing for the first of September. When the day finally arrived his parents dropped him off at Kings Cross with a hasty goodbye and then they left.

The awkward goodbye had suited Scorpius just fine and he was now optimistically scanning platform nine and three quarters for his dark-haired best friend. Therefore it was a big surprise to him when a girl with a bright purple bob haircut suddenly stood in front of him. She smiled brightly at him and asked:

"What do you think?" She drew a hand through her hair and did a twirl to show the back.

"You dyed your hair?"

"Yes! Isn't it great?" She smiled even bigger, threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"It suits you. I've missed you!" He drew away from her and smiled brightly down at her. Abigail Waggoner was Scorpius best friend. To be honest she was the only real friend he had. Ever since that sorting ceremony his first year they had been inseparable. Other people in school did not seem to like him. Slytherin saw him as a traitor, while the other houses saw him as a Malfoy and that was enough for them to keep a distance. Abbey, being Muggle-born, had no idea who the Malfoy family were until he told her and she did not seem to care.

"Of course you've missed me! Who wouldn't miss the bright and charming Abbey Waggoner?"

"Glad to see you've gained some modesty. Let's see if we can find a compartment." Abbey laughed as they started to drag their trunks alongside the train, and when they finally found an empty seat they helped each other with their trunks and sat down.

"So, how are you?" She was studying him with concerned eyes and he knew immediately what she meant by that question. Right after the dreadful dinner party incident, he had run up to his room and sent Abbey a letter to tell her what he had done.

"If you're talking about the dinner incident, I'm fine." Abigail kept studying him for a minute until she decided to continue.

"I still can't believe you came out in front of all those people." Scorpius sighted heavily.

"I didn't mean to! I just couldn't take it anymore." Scorpius father had as always tried to set him up with some pureblood girl and he had become so frustrated with Draco Malfoy that he had shouted "Don't you get it? I'm gay!" right into his father's fays. Scorpius had planned to come out to his parents that summer, but not in front of all their friends.

"I know. I'm sorry. We can talk about something else if you'd like?" She was smiling at him with something that looked like admiration in her eyes. He smiled weakly back at her and she started happily talking about how the Pride of Portee was definitely going to win the league this season. It was not until about half of the train ride, when they suddenly were disturbed by an unfriendly guest.

"Well, hello Malfoy!" Franklin Nott was standing in the compartment door with a smug expression on his face. Nott was tall, skinny and seamed to always wear a nasty sneer on his face. Abbey instantly got up from her seat.

"What do you want?"

"Waggoner, you've got stop meddling in other peoples business." Scorpius got on his feet as well.

"Spit out whatever it is you want Nott!"

"I just wanted to thank you Malfoy. Ever since your parent's party my father thinks I'm an ideal son. After all, no one can be as disappointing as you. I mean Hufflepuff wasn't enough? You had to join the fairies too!" Scorpius felt like a bucket of icy water had just been thrown all over him. He had expected that people would be meaner than before and he could not expect anything else from Nott, but he still was not prepared for it. Abbey pulled out her wand.

"Bastard! Take that back!" Before she had a chance to use her wand another person entered the compartment. A girl with red bushy hair and a prefect badge on her chest were looking at them with an annoyed expression, Rose Weasley.

"What's going on?" It took her one look at Abbeys angry face and one at Scorpius' hurt expression to realise what was going on.

"Nott, go back to your own compartment or I'll give you detention."

"Do the teachers know how you misuse your power, Weasley?" Nott looked like he was going to pull out his wand as well, but changed his mind and left the compartment.

"Abigail, you've got to stop jinxing the Slytherins. I can't keep protecting you like last year." Abbey gave her a playful smile while she and Scorpius took their seats again.

"They deserve it and how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Abigail!" Both she and Rose were now looking at Scorpius with pity. He hated that look even more than the snarls he got from Slytherin.

"Are you okay?" They said it at the same time.

"I'm fine!" That was the second time he had said that in just a couple of hours and he thought that it would probably not be the last. He avoided looking at any one of them, because he knew they would be able to tell that he was lying. Abbey, who knew he would never say anything more in front of Rose, turned to the Gryffindor prefect instead.

"How was summer Rose?" The prefect gave Scorpius one last glance before she answered excitedly.

"Oh, it was wonderful! Mum and dad took me and Hugo to France." While Abbey and Rose had a long conversation about the different sights of France, Scorpius got lost in his own thoughts. Franklin Nott was the son to one of Draco Malfoys' friends, so Scorpius had had to live with him since he was a little kid. It had not been so bad and he and Franklin had even played together. It was not until they had started Hogwarts and Nott had just like his father been sorted into Slytherin, that he had begun to harass Scorpius life. As expected, Nott would never miss a chance to use something new on Scorpius, and both he and his father had been present during the Malfoy dinner party. This year was going to be the worst one yet.

"I better get back to my friends before they start wondering where I am." Rose opened the compartment door. "Bye, see you later!" The rest of the train ride was spent in silence. Abbey seemed too afraid to bring the subject up again and it was not until the train stopped that she finally spoke.

"We're here!" She jumped up from her seat, took Scorpius hand and dragged him with her of the train. "Can you believe we only have two years left?" He laughed at his friends' excitement. She continued pulling him towards the carriages and they were able to find an empty one. Scorpius kept laughing lightly at his friend and her babbling about all the food she was going to eat, but then the carriage door was opened and his heart did a somersault.

"Sup? Mind shearing a carriage?" Albus Severus Potter, the coolest kid in school. He was seeker in the Gryffindor team, good in every subject, kind to everyone, handsome and of course son to a legend. The only person people thought were cooler was his older brother James. They were the brothers all guys wanted to be and all the girls wanted to date. Scorpius had been madly in love with him ever since third year, but he had never had the guts to actually talk to him. Why would he? He was after all a Malfoy, and it was well-known that their fathers disliked each other with a passion. Abbey looked as if she was lost in a daydream about the upcoming feast, therefore she did not answer the Quidditch player and Scorpius found himself in an awkward situation. Those bright green eyes were looking at him with expectation and he felt his cheeks going warm. How embarrassing can you be? Scorpius shook his head quickly and the green eyes smiled at him before they turned away.

"Hey Keith, there is room in this one!" Suddenly those green eyes were right in front of him and their best friend Keith Wood next to them. Was the whole Gryffindor team going to sit in their carriage? Scorpius felt really exposed. It was as if the green eyes could see into his soul. Luckily, Albus looked away from him when Keith suddenly spoke to Abbey.

"Aren't you chaser in the Hufflepuff team?" She gave him an annoyed look.

"Well aren't we observant." She gave a sigh as if she just realised that she had sounded rude. "Yes I am. Why?"

"No special reason. Just don't expect making any goals on me this year."

"Oh, so you finally learned how to catch a quaffle?" She said it with a joking voice. The two were suddenly of in a passionate Quidditch discussion and Scorpius thought that he had escaped the awkwardness, but no such luck. Albus had turned to him again.

"Do you like Quidditch?" Could someone please kill him know? Scorpius cheeks became warm again and he had to clear his throat to even be able to get one word out of his mouth.

"Yeah…" His voice sounded hoarse and he let out a slight cough. "It's okay."

"He's a big supporter of the Holyhead Harpies." Why did she have to say that? Now he is going to know I like his mothers old team.

"Cool! My mum used to play for them." Scorpius just nodded and his cheeks felt even warmer.

"Isn't it a little gay to support an all girls team?" Keith was watching him with an amused expression on his face. Before he had a chance to answer or Abbey could insult him, Albus smacked his friend on the back of his head.

"Merlin, you can be so thick sometimes!" Keith looked like he had no idea why his best friend had just hit him and rubbed his head while he opened his mouth to give a retort, but the carriage stopped. All four climbed out and they started walking towards the castle. Abbey was giving Keith furious looks all the way to the Great Hall. Scorpius had not minded the comment that much, especially since he now found himself next to Albus Potter.

"Don't take him too seriously. He can be a bit dense." Albus gave him a quick wave. "Well, see ya!" Then he walked towards the Gryffindor table with his friend, and Abbey and Scorpius found themselves seats at the Hufflepuff table.

"That must be a record. Longest conversation you've ever had." She was giving him a wicked smile.

"Oh, shut up! Who is it that has been pining for his older brother?" He smiled back at her. Abbey did not answer. She just turned towards the beginning sorting ceremony. Scorpius laughed at her but then followed suit.


	3. The Rescue

_Hi everyone! So, who else is excited about the last movie? Right now I feel quite bittersweet about it. It is the last movie after all, and I will probably cry like a baby when it all ends (There is a pretty image for you). "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" was released in Swedish in 1999. The year after that I was ten years old, and went to the library to find me something to read. I have kind of lived and breathed Harry Potter after that. I am sorry if I am getting to nostalgic, but I have been like this for __the past weeks. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter. - Cicci_

**The Rescue**

Even though it only was their first week back after the summer, the teachers had given them piles of homework. It could have something to do with the fact that they now were studying at N.E.W.T. level, but Scorpius had a feeling the teachers just did not want them to have it too easy. Therefore he felt both tired and happy when he got out of bed on Friday morning that week. Tired because he knew he would have even more homework to do by the end of the day and happy because he had the weekend to look forward to. Although, come to think of it, he would probably have to study both days. Trying to think positive, he got out of bed and into the bathroom. As every other morning he woke up before his dorm mates, which suited him just fine. That way he did not have to deal with the uncomfortable feeling he always got around other people than Abbey. Scorpius usually got ready pretty quickly and he soon found himself waiting as always for Abbey in the common room, and like every other morning she looked like a zombie.

"Don't speak to me until I've gotten something to eat." She held up her hand to stop him from talking, and he just laughed at her while they made their way to the Great Hall. She looked better after having had some bacon and eggs.

"What class do we have first?" A piece of egg flew from her mouth as she spoke and Scorpius sent her a disapproving look before answering.

"Potions. Do you have to eat like a pig?" Abbey ignored his question and sighted heavily. Potions was not her favourite subject.

"You're going to have to be my potions partner this year." She shoved some more bacon into her mouth before continuing. "Or I've no idea how I'm gonna pass my N.E.W.T: s." He sighted deeply and backed away a little to avoid the flying food.

"Abbey, don't be stupid. I'm always your potions partner. Who else would I partner up with?" She gave him a big grin, but had no chance to answer since they got interrupted by the sound of wings and hooting. Scorpius, who very rarely got any mail from home, continued to eat. An owl landed in front of Abbey and her face suddenly got paler. How could he have forgotten? She always got reports from home on Fridays. He watched Abbey read the letter, and at first he thought he could hint a smile on her lips. Then her eyes reached the bottom of the page, and she looked quite upset.

"How is she?" Abbey locked up from the letter with a jerk, as if she had just realised that she was not alone.

"Oh, she has been better this week. She's even been asking for me." Scorpius thought this sounded as good news, but Abbey still looked upset. He did not like it when she got those letters. She was the one who always had a smile on her face and no matter what mood he was in, she could make him laugh. Those letters seemed to be the only thing that could make her sad.

"But isn't that a good thing? She remembers you." She gave him a smile, but it did not reach her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighted. "I just wish I could be with her." Finding it difficult to handle Abbeys upset expression, Scorpius got up from his seat.

"Come on pig, let's head to class." It had the wished effect. She stood up with a small smile and they started walking towards the dungeons.

A group of students were already standing outside the class door, waiting for their potions professor when they arrived, and to Scorpius dismay Franklin Nott and his Slytherin-friends were a few of them. He had been fairly lucky this first week and had almost been able to avoid the Slytherins completely, but now it looked like his luck had changed.

"I didn't know we would be joined by royalty. Come on everybody; let's bow for the fairy queen!" The students waiting laughed at Notts insult. Scorpius did not even have time to react, since he had to grab hold of the back of Abbeys school robes to stop her from doing something stupid.

"Oh look, he even got himself a royal guard. Watch out Waggoner, or I'll give you a black eye that matches your hair." More laughs were heard as Scorpius grabbed even harder at his friends robes.

"Abbey, he's not worth it." He murmured.

"I swear I won't hex him. Just let me kick him a little!" This had sadly become a habit to Scorpius. It was not that he did not take offence by Notts constant remarks, or that he did not appreciate Abbeys tries to defend him. He just felt that there was nothing he could do, and he did not want to see his friend get into trouble because of him. Though this time it turned out quite differently than it usually did, because suddenly a fourth person spoke, and it was not an insult or laugh this time.

"Hey Scorpius!" The students standing around suddenly became very quiet. "Did you hear? The Harpies beat the Cannons!" Albus Severus Potter was smiling and walking towards him with his cousin Rose beside him. The people around them, by the shocked looks on their faces, seemed to be thinking the exact same thing as Scorpius. Was a Potter really talking to the Malfoy-guy? Even Nott appeared at a loss for words. Scorpius found himself being able to let go of Abbey, she had, as him, frozen at her spot.

"Yeah..." Say something more or you will just ruin this moment! "Which team doesn't beat the Cannons?" Not bad, at least you said something. Albus laughed and stopped in front of him.

"That's true. Still didn't stop my mom from rubbing it in my uncle's face." Was he not aware of the fact that everybody was staring at them?

"So, do you have a partner for potions, or you wanna work with me? I haven't got anyone to partner up with." Now Scorpius found himself really gawking at the guy in front of him. He found it very hard to believe that Albus had problems founding someone to be his potions partner. Girls around them were literally sending him daggers with their stares. He pointed his thumb awkwardly towards Abbey.

"I'm actually gonna be Abbeys..." He did not get the chance to finish his sentence, Rose interrupted him.

"Abbey and I have already decided to be potions partners. Right, Abbey?"

"Yeah that's right, talked about it yesterday." Scorpius was now glaring at his friend as she and Rose just smiled at him. Had she not asked him just a few minutes ago at breakfast to be her potions partner? He was going to protest, but then he turned his gaze towards a certain black-haired wizard and found himself looking straight into does emerald eyes.

"Great, then we can be partners!" Albus smile reached all the way to his eyes and Scorpius could do nothing else but nod nervously. How had this happened, and how was he going to be able to work with Albus Freakin' Potter? He was so going to kill Abbey for this! He had no chance to reflect more over the situation, professor Slughorn had suddenly opened the classroom door and a minute later he found himself sitting in class next to Albus. As professor Slughorn started talking about what they were going to learn their sixth year, Scorpius felt he had to say something to Albus, so he lent a bit closer to the dark-haired guy next to him.

"By the way, thanks. You didn't have to do that." He whispered. "I'm sure you'd rather work with Rose." Albus was looking at him like ha had no idea what he meant, but Scorpius knew that Albus had done it just to help him out. It was the kind of thing he would do. You could always spot him helping others. Just the other day Scorpius had seen him helping a pair of lost first years on the third floor. Albus turned towards the professor and it seemed like he would not say anything in response, but then:

"Are you any good at potions, 'cause I usually rely on Rosie helping me out." He had turned towards Scorpius again and was giving him a playful smile, the green eyes glistening. Scorpius heart was beating unnaturally fast in his chest, and he got afraid that it might jump out from his body and start doing some kind of dance on the table.

"I'm alright." He could not say anything else since it felt like he had a lump stuck in his throat, and he desperately tried swallowing it. Albus just smiled even bigger at him and then turned towards Slughorn again. To Scorpius' surprise the lesson went rather well. He did not say anything to embarrassing and to his amazement Albus turned out to be quite bad at potions. It was nice to realise that he could help the popular boy with something, and when class ended he felt that potions might be his new favourite subject.

"All right boys and girls, that's it for today. Next lesson I want a written explanation on Golpalott's Third Law, and you will work on it with your partners. Class dismissed." Scorpius felt sick, and that great feeling he had just had might as well have flown out the class window. He would have to work with Albus outside the classroom. Help me!

"So, does Saturday after lunch work for you? We could meet in the library." Albus was waiting for him to answer, so he had no choice but try to speak.

"Yeah...that'd be okay." Albus smiled at him.

"Great! Well, see you around." With these words he was gone, and Scorpius met up with Abbey outside the classroom, she was smiling knowingly.

"Did that just happen?" He felt he had to ask, because right now it felt far too unreal.

"Yes, and it was totally romantic! Your own knight in shining armour, coming to your rescue." It looked like she might start jumping up and down on the spot. Scorpius turned bright read and look annoyingly at her.

"What? Don't be stupid! He's just a helpful person, and he's not even gay. He dated that Rawenclaw-girl last year."

"Aw, but still. You're face looked so chocked, it was cute." She was actually bouncing now, so Scorpius grabbed her arm and started dragging her away.

"Come on; let's just get some studying done before lunch." Abbey laughed all the way to the Hufflpuff common room.

The rest of the day went on like any other Friday at Hogwarts, but Scorpius had of course a hard time forgetting the morning events. He had a hard time falling asleep that night and when he woke up on the next morning he thought he might have dreamt the whole thing up. That thought was however soon ruined when he and Abbey entered the Great Hall for breakfast. While entering through the double doors they bumped into a group of people who were leaving the hall.

"Good morning!" It was the main character of Scorpius thoughts. Albus was in front of him again, this time he had almost the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team with him. Abbey, who was far from as awkward as Scorpius in social situations, smiled at Albus.

"Morning! Have you guys already eaten, why up so early?" It was not Albus who answered her.

"Who wants to know?" James Potter was glaring suspiciously at her.

"You'll have to excuse my idiot brother." Albus gave his brother a light shove on his upper arm. "Being Quidditch captain has gone to his head and he sees everyone as the enemy. We're having tryouts for new Chasers in about an hour."

"Well, of course he's suspicious. I do play against you, and as Catriona McCormack always said; 'In Quidditch everyone can be your enemy, even your teammates'." Scorpius sighted at his friends comment; trust Abbey to bring up McCormack in every possible conversation. To his and it seemed Abbeys surprise, James walked up to her with what looked like an exited expression on his face.

"You're a supporter of the Prides too?" Abbey looked at him like she thought he was a bit dense. Scorpius had no idea how his friend could act so casual around the oldest Potter. He knew she had a crush on the captain.

"Duh, like my hair isn't a dead giveaway." She pointed to her purple head and James stared at it with admiration.

"That's so cool!" It almost looked like he was going to pat her plum coloured head and Abbey backed away a bit from the boy.

"Okay, let's go! Remember, she's the enemy." Fred Weasley, best friend, Beater, and cousin to James had suddenly spoken. He grabbed the captain's arm and started walking away. Potter looked like he was going to protest, but he let himself be dragged away. The rest of the team followed after them, except Albus.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about this afternoon?" He was looking at Scorpius with that smile that made the Hufflepuff's heart start to dance.

"No, I haven't." It almost came out as a whisper. Why did he have to be so shy?

"See you then!" With these words Albus followed his team and Scorpius turned towards Abbey.

"What about this afternoon?" She looked very suspiciously at him.

"It's nothing! We're just gonna work on the potions homework." Now she was smiling at him.

"What has happened to the world? You're actually becoming friends with one of the most popular guys at school!" Scorpius felt a little offended by that.

"Yeah, and James Potter has finally noticed you. Hell must have frozen over!" Abbey laugh sounded very sarcastic.

"Oh, very funny! Let's just get some breakfast." She tried to sound normal, but Scorpius swore he so her cheeks go red and his laugh when they started walking towards their table, made her blush even more.


End file.
